Taking Over the Shadows
by Lady of the Shards
Summary: Three friends are chatting and come up with a plan. They call in two more people to help out. Just what are they going to do that involves all Five of the major criminal Teams? Well, what do you think? (Rated T for possibility) Also, many game characters will show up.
1. Prologue

**Taking Over the Shadows**

dead language

**Prologue**

**xXxXx**

"Wait! We can't put this plan into action yet!" Klade suddenly said.

"Why the hasp not?" Dovan asked an intense frown on his face.

"Because I will not become a leader of a team that is not called Team Solar!" Klade deadpanned.

"You could always change the Team's name once you take over." Donmi stated, looking into the bottom of her glass.

All three were quiet as Klade let that statement sink in.

"She got you there, Klade." Dovan said after a few minutes.

"Fine. But we are going to need one or two more people to do this thing." Klade pointed out in a huff.

An innocent smile grew on Donmi's face. "I have an idea on at least one other person who would be willing to help out."

"Who?" Dovan and Klade jinxed each other, both suspicious of that smile.

Her smile turns into a smirk. "Why, Nicgoli of course."

"Nic- No. Just, no." Klade shakes his head furiously.

"I agree. I do not want to have to deal with that vucgulj on a regular basis." Dovan shudders at the thought.

Donmi rolls her eyes at their reactions. "I'll be the one dealing with him the most then. Now, we need one more. You guys know anyone?"

Dovan and Klade look at each other and nod. "Narcissa."

"All right then. You two go talk to Narcissa. I'll get Nicgoli. We need to bring the both of them here to explain the plan." Donmi sets her glass down on the counter and shoos the two young men out of her apartment.

**xXxXx**

A young man ran out of the alley way too quickly to get a good look at, though Donmi wasn't interested in him. She was interested in the one who had remained in the alley way, a satisfied smirk gracing his face.

"Did you have fun?"

"Eh, it was just a lowly grunt from Team Plasma. Really they need to shape up. Though I am rather fond of the team itself, the grunts…" Nicgoli shook his head.

Donmi smirked. "That's just perfect. Come with me. Me and a few friends have come up with this…idea."

"Oh?" Nicgoli drew Donmi closer. "You have my attention, girl. What are you going to do with it?"

**xXxXx**

"Look, you're going to have to give me more information than that for me to shut up!" A female's voice rang from behind the closed door.

"No, you look. Just wait a few moments for the others to get here—" Klade's voice was interrupted by a crash.

"Usyug!" Dovan shouted out in alarm.

"Oi! No destroying the room! This is my place." Donmi opened the door and leaned on the frame. "You break it; you clean it up and you pay for it. Those are my rules. Now sit down and shut up." She glanced at the man behind her. "You too."

Everyone claimed their seats, Dovan and Klade as far away from Nicgoli as they could get. Narcissa sat on the loveseat while Dovan and Klade claimed the sofa, leaving the recliner for Nicgoli. Donmi leaned against the table holding her flat screen and crossed her arms.

"Now let's get down to business. I was discussing with Klade and Dovan earlier and we realized something. The Teams are on the decline. The grunts? Almost not worth worrying about for normal Trainers." She looked over the other four. "So we decided that it is time to take over."

**xXxXx**

**This is completely the fault of my Bet reader Morohtar Singod. We were talking a while back and we came up with this idea. I will tell you now that the original ideas for Narcissa, Klade, and Dovan came from my Beta and people he knew. Donmi and Nicgoli are mine though.**

**This story is gonna…be interesting. We are gonna turn the Pokémon world upside down with this one. It is in no way connected to my other stories.**

**I have had this prologue written for a while, I was just not sure of what to call it. Now I'm gonna post it. I do not know yet if this is going to be one long story or five stories of decent length.**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet of fictional characters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Taking Over the Shadows**

**Chapter 1- The End Is Where We Began**

**Author's Note: Hello. Finally getting on with this story. And, oh, the ideas my beta reader Morohtar Singod and I have come up with. *evil laughter***

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

_Memories_

Dead language

**xXxXx- line break or time skip.**

**XxXxX- point of view switch.**

**Onwards we go!**

**xXxXx**

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The white-haired masked man glared at the unknown man standing beside Ghetsis, the one who had saved his and his brothers' lives.

The man stood with most of his face hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room. All that could be clearly seen was a small smile that sent chills down the back of the Shadow.

The Shadow examined the man carefully. The man was six foot three with golden tan skin and appeared to be around 29 years of age. He had long, straight black hair worn in braid down his back. The little light glinted off of a golden cuff earring on his upper right ear and his amber eyes. A thin gold chain held a small piece of amber around his throat. He wore a plain, long-sleeve black v-neck shirt, light blue jeans and black combat boots. A black leather pouch was strapped to his right thigh. At the man's feet floated a Chandelure.

"Relax. I was just talking to him." The man turned back to Ghetsis. "So, are you sure it is all right?"

Ghetsis continued to stare out the window he was seated in front of. "I no longer care about what happens with Team Plasma. Do with it what you want."

An almost sad look flashed across the man's face. "Very well." He turned and started walking towards the Shadow. "As for your question earlier, my name is Nicgoli. It doesn't really matter how I got in here though." Nicgoli placed a hand on the Shadow's shoulder, a glint of amusement flashing through his eyes when the Shadow tensed at the touch. Leaning down, Nicgoli whispered into his ear. "It's a shame how easily he was broken by those children. If you truly want revenge on them, I may be able help you. Talk it over with your brothers. Then come find me."

Nicgoli walked out of the room, leaving behind a speechless and thoughtful Shadow to consider his options.

Nicgoli pulled out a phone and dialed. "Step one complete here. Now it's your turn."

**XxXxX**

"Got it." A woman hung up and opened the door she had been standing in front of.

Archie turned at the sound of the door opening. When he spotted the woman, his eyes narrowed. "I know you."

"We have met a few times before now, yes." The woman took a seat across from Archie's desk.

Archie examined the woman, trying to remember when exactly he had seen her before. Standing, she was five foot six with long, styled straight brown hair. With lightly tanned skin, she seemed to be around 25 years old. She wore a long-sleeve blue silk shirt and black formal pants with black stiletto heels.

The most noticeable of her features was her eyes. Her right eye was brilliant hazel, while her left eye was a vivid red.

"I remember know. You're that grunt that speaks that dead language." Archie leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Your name's Narcissa right?"

The smile that spread across Narcissa's was brilliant. "Iea lononvol! I wasn't sure that you would remember."

"Your eyes tend to remain in people's memories."

"I suppose they do."

"What are you here for? If I remember correctly, you worked under Shelly. She even recommended you for promotion a couple of times, but you wanted to remain where you were." Archie picked up a few papers from his desk and flipped through them.

"Archie are you seriously planning to retire?"

Archie stopped looking at the papers and looked at her face. At her sad expression, he set the papers aside and sighed. "I just…I'm tired. I still believe in the purpose that I created Team Aqua for, but I just don't think that I am the one who will help it reach that goal."

"So you are going to let someone else try."

Archie gave a huff of a laugh. "Whoever it is will have the convince the Admins that they deserve the position." He turned and started organizing his papers. "I wish you luck in your endeavors."

Narcissa stood and went back towards the door. With her hand on door knob she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm irritated that you are giving up so easily. But I will always respect you. Teejvio."

"Hey, you still have to convince the Admins."

"I know." Narcissa closed the door behind her and pulled out her phone. "Klade. Step one completed over here. Which means it's your turn. And remember what Dovan said about his bombs."

**XxXxX**

"Alright, alright. You worry wart." A man finished fastening a device to the spike of the building.

The man went and settled on the fence next to one of the satellite dished in front of the building. After a minute he fished the detonator out of his pocket and set off the bombs he had placed earlier.

"Huh. I guess I can see the appeal of these things. They're pretty to watch." The man stood and walked over to the hole that the explosives had created in the side of the building. As he entered the dust cloud that was just starting to settle he heard voices on the other side. Finding a large enough piece of rubble he settled to wait for the dust to disperse and listened.

"Commander Saturn! Are you all right?" A voice obviously belonging to Galactic Grunt called out.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. You three there, go check the outside of the building!" The dust had settled enough by this point that the blue-haired Commander could be seen as he gave the order.

"No need. The outside is quite stable. It's how the bombs were designed to be after all."

Everyone whipped around, drawing poke balls and preparing to release the Pokémon when they spotted the man sitting on the rubble.

The man slowly stood up to his full height of six feet. He appeared to be twenty seven years of age. He wore a black trench coat over a plain black v-neck t-shirt, dark jeans and black combat boots. With lightly tanned skin and short, spiky black hair, he at first seemed only remarkable because of his height. Then the light shifted and his eyes came into view. Or rather, his right eye of icy blue color came into view. His left eye was covered with a black eye patch decorated by a sun stitched with silver threads.

The man gave a rather manic grin and leveled the gun he had been holding in his hand at Saturn. "Might as well tell your people to step down. I don't play well with others."

Saturn signaled for all the Grunts to stand down. "Who are you?"

The grin turned into a dangerous smirk. "The name's Klade." Klade kept a steady aim on Saturn as he got out a phone. Before he dialed, he glanced at Saturn, a question in his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have any idea where Cyrus is, would you?"

"Of course not!" Saturn snapped, tense anger filling out the lines in his body.

"That's what I figured." Klade quickly dialed a number, which seemed to be answered almost immediately. "Step one complete over here. Thanks for the explosives, by the way. They worked a charm. Have fun over there."

**XxXxX**

"Told you they would. Got to go." The phone call ended.

Maxie threw the papers he had been examining onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. "So you're finally ready to come out of the shadows, Dovan?" He spoke as he looked the young man over.

"Well, not completely out." The young man of 25 cricked his neck as he put the phone aside. "I've been leading the shadows of Team Magma for so long; I won't be able to ever leave them completely."

Maxie looked over the young man that he had often considered to be like a son.

Dovan stood just an inch shy of six foot with lightly tanned skin and short brown hair that was always messy due to him always wearing the hood of his uniform up. His usual uniform consisted of a slightly modified version of the Grunt uniform, allowing him to blend with the Grunts with ease. He wore a full hoodie with the hood always up, hiding his face and, more specifically, his eyes. His left eye was deep hazel while his right was sea blue. The rest of his uniform consisted of formal black pants with black combat boots. When the young man was not pretending to be at Grunt rank he wore his proper Admin uniform, which was simply the exchange of his hoodie for a formal black and red overcoat with the Magma insignia on the right shoulder.

Maxie smirked a little. "Does this mean that you will stop wearing that hoodie now?"

"ME!(3) Absolutely not."

"I'd forgotten that you spoke that dead language." Maxie laughed at the shocked expression the graced Dovan's face.

"How could you? I'm always cursing in it." Dovan fiddled with his hood for a moment before lifting it and throwing his face in shadow.

"It just slipped my mind. I am busy preparing for my retirement." Maxie flicked through a few papers before selecting a couple and holding them out to Dovan. "I think it will good for Team Magma to have you in charge, but I know for a fact that Mack will not like it."

Dovan took the pages with a grim smile on his face. "I know. I never expected this to be easy." He walked towards the door, grabbing his phone and dialing as he went. "Step one complete on all our fronts. Which just leaves you. Good luck."

**XxXxX**

"Perfect timing." Crimson lips curled up into a cool smile. "They just arrived. Call you later."

The woman spun the chair she was relaxing in around to face the group that had just entered the room.

"Hello Giovanni."

Giovanni stood with Ariana, Archer, Proton, and Petrel surrounding him. Giovanni's faithful Persian stood guard in front of him, growling dangerously at the woman currently sitting at its master's desk.

The woman had long, straight silver hair worn in low ponytail that draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were a purple so dark as to almost be black and as cold as ice. The smile on her crimson lips had turned into an amused smirk that seemed even colder. Her pale skin seemed even paler with the black leather jacket with elbow length sleeves that she wore over her blood red tank top. Around her neck and left wrist was a metal studded leather choker and a bracelet. The choker had a comet shard as a pendant.

Slowly, the woman stood, revealing her dark skinny jeans with cargo pockets on the thighs. A studded metal leather belt rested slanted on her hips. The belt held six poke balls, and as the woman walked around the desk, they realized that she had released one of her Pokémon long before they had entered the room.

The Shiny Persian growled in response to Giovanni's Persian's threats as she walked behind her Trainer's knee high black combat boots. The woman stood at five foot eight and around 28 years old. She swiftly quieted her Pokémon with a gentle hand on her forehead.

"My name is Donmi." The woman pulled a sturdy black denim messenger bag towards her from the far end of the desk. Blood red embroidery decorated the front flap that she lifted as she reached in and retrieved a flash drive that she twirled in her fingers. She looked Giovanni straight in the eye. "I'm here to take over."

"And you expect me to just hand it over?" Giovanni spoke with a sneer, the Executives around him barely holding in their laughter.

Donmi slowly moved her eyes over the Executives, something in her gaze sending chills down their spines. Her lips quirked up in a secretive smile as she rested the flash drive against her bottom lip. "Well, you were planning on going on a training journey soon anyway. Let me be in charge while you're away."

Giovanni tensed as she spoke, as he had not mentioned his plans to a single person. He narrowed his eyes at the woman. "It would seem that you know things that are not common knowledge."

"Occupational hazard." Donmi shrugged. "Oh, you really don't know what I do. Just so you know though, blackmailing is my hobby."

"Which I assume is how you are going to convince the Rocket Executives to obey you." Giovanni crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's step two. I'm currently working on step one." Donmi withdrew a laptop from her bag and inserted the flash drive. "I have a deal for you Giovanni. If I can turn Team Rocket into something that is feared before you return from your journey, then you permanently hand over the leadership to me. If I don't, then I won't bother you again."

"You seem quite confident. Like you know what the problems are and how to fix them." Disbelief colored Archer's voice.

"And who would be stupid en—" Petrel began, before being interrupted.

"Three months. You have three months to try to improve Team Rocket. If you have not done so by then…" The cruel smile that graced Giovanni's face brought a smirk to the woman's face.

"Of course. You know Giovanni, I actually respect you. Which is why I decided to try convincing you without blackmail." Donmi reached down and stroked her Persian. "Now I might as well complete the second step. Which one of you Executives wants to see what dirt I have on you first?"

"I have nothing to hide from Giovanni." Ariana stated.

Donmi tilted her head with a smirk. "You're right. You don't have anything to hide from him. But what about your fellow Executives?" She set her computer on the desk and gestured at the screen.

Ariana came around the desk and examined the screen. Suddenly, she jerked back, all color draining out of her face. Hands trembling, she looked at Donmi, visibly shaken by what she had seen on the screen.

Donmi's smile seemed almost kind. "I simply ask that you listen to my reasons for things that I want done."

As Ariana walked back around the desk, Donmi pressed a few keys and gestured for Archer to come and see.

He wandered around and looked at the screen. "Well, that is impressive. The position you would have had to be in to get that shot…"

"My Gengar helped me with that one actually." Donmi looked at the screen as well. "Even I can't get into that position."

"Ah. That makes sense." Archer walked over and patted Proton on the shoulder. "Your turn boy."

Proton gulped as he watched Donmi click a few keys before he walked over to the computer. When he saw the screen, he froze, shame coloring his face.

Donmi rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

Shakily, Proton returned to where he had been standing.

Petrel stomped over as Donmi changed what was on the screen.

As soon as he saw the screen, he swung at Donmi. "YOU BITCH!"

Suddenly, a knife was at his throat.

"Careful. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would you?" Donmi's crimson smile was full of danger as she gently pressed the blade into Petrel's neck. "Here's a good rule of thumb. Never underestimate me. I'm always full of surprises. And I am ALWAYS armed. I do not rely on my Pokémon for my protection." She withdrew the blade, leaving a thin line of beading blood behind. "You aren't as nice a guy as you like to think you are, Petrel." She did something on the computer. "Though this disguise of yours right here is rather impressive."

Petrel slowly lowered his arm and took a few steps away from the woman.

"If the four of you would leave, I would like to talk to Donmi alone for a minute." Giovanni sternly ordered his Executives out of the room.

Quickly they left, leaving the two of them alone with the two Persians.

"Training journey?" Giovanni raised a brow in question.

"What? Did you want me to tell them you planned to permanently disappear? At least this way they get to see you one more time and you get to pretend that you weren't planning to abandon them." Donmi examined the tips of her hair. "All the better for you, right?" She smirked as she put away the laptop. "I really am impressed that you caught on to what I was doing so quickly."

"You made it fairly easy for me." Giovanni gathered some papers from the desk. "I suppose that I will return in three months then. Good luck surviving. Petrel has quite a temper and he really holds grudges."

"Oh, please." Donmi gathered her bag and prepared to leave. "He was beaten by ten year olds…actually, all of you were. Because you held back." She looked over her shoulder. "I never hold back."

Donmi exited the room and saw the four Executives standing just out of hearing range of the room. She smirked and walked down the other end of the hall, her Persian following closely.

Donmi withdrew her phone from her pocket and dialed Nicgoli's number. "Step one AND two complete over here."

**XxXxX**

"Show off." Nicgoli smirked and glanced through the doorway he stood in front of. "It is rather surprising how many of Plasma's Sages were arrested and yet are out already."

"How many?" Donmi's amused voice sounded from the phone.

"All seven. And then there's Colress." Nicgoli's smirk turned into a smile as he listened to Donmi's laughter.

"Well, good luck. If any are going to give you trouble, I think it will be Colress." Donmi's voice was matter of fact as she continued to speak.

"Indeed. Well, I suppose I should get to work." Nicgoli sighed. "I'll call you after I tell Narcissa that I'm done, okay?"

"Fine fine." Donmi swiftly ended the call, allowing Nicgoli to get to the work.

Nicgoli put away the phone and entered the room where the Seven Sages and Colress waited. He smiled at them all, amused by the wave of unease that he saw wash through them. "Relax. I'm Nicgoli. Ghetsis has given me permission to take Team Plasma over. I hope you'll all work with me in turning Team Plasma into what it was meant to be."

Giallo's mustache quivered as he looked Nicgoli over. "And you think that you—"

"Can you really do it?" The Shadows appeared in the room in their usual sudden manner. "Can you lead us to our revenge?"

Nicgoli looked over his shoulder at them. "Quite easily. Are you in?"

A strong look of determination came over their faces. "We're in."

Nicgoli turned back to the others and raised a brow. "And the rest of you?"

Colress narrowed his eyes. "Do we have a choice?"

The smile that spread across Nicgoli's face would have been innocent if not for the dark undertone that lay in his eyes. "No. You really don't. But don't worry." Nicgoli turned and walked towards the door. "If you truly dislike how I handle things and want to leave, come talk to me."

Nicgoli left the room and dialed a number on his phone. "Hey Narcissa. Step two finished over here. Good luck over on your side. I'm gonna go chat with Donmi."

**XxXxX**

"The two of you. Are you together again?" Narcissa laughed as she flicked through a stack of papers before she went to talk to the Aqua Admins.

"No. But I certainly am trying." Nicgoli sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, good. It's a pain to deal with you when the two of you are 'off'." Narcissa put the papers away and headed towards the room where Archie waited with the others. "I'm going to hang up and let you get to trying to convince Donmi to hook up with you again."

"Wish me luck." Nicgoli singsonged.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Luck."

She hung up and entered the room just as Archie was speaking.

"The person I have chosen to become the next leader of Team Aqua is Narcissa." Archie stated in a rather bored tone of voice. "This is not up for discussion. Whether or not you will follow her is up to you though."

Amber stood up. "And just who is this Narcissa?"

"Narcissa works- worked- under me. She—" Amber interrupted Shelly before she could get any further.

"She's a Grunt?! You expect us to work under a GRUNT?!"

"Would you chill, Amber? Narcissa is not just a Grunt. She's talented and quick thinking. She's probably smarter than all three of us put together." Matt shook his head at his fellow Admin's outburst.

"Wait, Matt. You're okay with this?" The look of shock on Amber's face was almost priceless.

"Sure, I'm slightly irritated, but I've worked with her a few times and she is quite capable." Matt took a swig of water from his glass. "You remember those times that we needed things translated from that dead language? There are very few people who know that language and she is one of them."

Shelly glanced at the doorway and smiled. "Well what do you think of this all, Narcissa?"

I shrugged as the other Admins turned towards me in surprise. "Quoug yu ozkosgoj.(4) I figured that Admin Amber would be against it, that Admin Shelly would support it, and that Admin Matt would be slightly irritated, but wouldn't be against it."

"What the hell did you just say?" Amber growled.

"Quearjm'g iea ryupo pmequ?(5)" Narcissa tossed her hair over her shoulder before turning to Archie. "So when exactly am I due to take over?"

"Effective immediately. Which means you get to move into my old office tomorrow." Archie had a rather mischievous grin on his face. "And I get to go on vacation. And I don't have to deal with Maxie anymore."

"At least not as an official rival." Narcissa tossed out flippantly, causing Archie to glare at her. "If that's the case, I have to go make a few phone calls."

As Narcissa turned to leave, Amber shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, that's it?"

Archie sighed and rubbed his temples. "Amber, Narcissa was recommended for promotion five times. Each time she asked to remain as a Grunt. She is a strong battler. If it really bothers you, challenge her to a Pokémon battle sometime. I don't care. It is no longer my problem. Now all of you get out."

Narcissa left without another word. As she wandered back the way she came she retrieved her phone and made a call. "Klaaaaaade. I'm dooooone. I'm gonna go get drunk, cause I'm in charge from tomorrow onwards. Have fun with your step two."

**XxXxX**

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless." Klade shifted his grip on his gun. "And congrats. Try not to get a hangover."

The sound of a raspberry being blown on the other end of the phone was heard shortly before a click signaling the end of the call.

Klade put the phone away and turned to Saturn as he reached into one of his pockets to withdraw a poke ball. "Mind showing me where the main office is?"

"Yes, but I don't exactly have a choice now do I?" Saturn said through his teeth as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Chill dude. All I'm wanting to do is turn this Team into something that it was originally supposed to be." Klade slipped the gun into a hidden holster and released the Pokémon he had retrieved.

When the Pokémon materialized, a Grunt screamed and ran as if a herd of furious Rampardos were chasing him.

Klade blinked, utterly startled by the Grunt's reaction to his youngest Pokémon. "What the hell was that all about?"

Saturn watched the Pokémon with unease in his eyes. "We had some bad experiences with Eevees before. Quite a few of the Grunts are still traumatized by them."

"Eevees." Klade gave Saturn a look of complete disbelief.

"Please don't ask. Even I still have nightmares about it." At the look Klade continued giving him, Saturn shrugged. "Let's just say that Eevees are part of the reason that Cyrus is nowhere to be found."

"Right… I'm going to make a call while you lead me to the office now." Klade glanced down at his small Eevee as he pulled out his phone and called Dovan. "Dovan? Step two is complete over here thanks to my Eevee Aeon. Still trying to figure out how that worked. Have fun on your end."

**XxXxX**

"Right. Fun. Wait, did you—and he hung up." Dovan looked at his phone. "His Eevee? Quou cho hasp?(6)"

"Do you have to talk in that language? No one understands you." A snide voice came from over his shoulder.

Dovan rolled his eyes. "Hello Mack."

Mack shoved past Dovan and entered the room where Maxie was going to announce his successor. Courtney and Tabitha were already there and waiting.

Dovan adjusted his hood and leaned against the wall as they waited for Maxie to arrive.

Maxie entered through the far door and kept on walking towards the one Dovan stood next to. "Dovan is the next leader. Argue amongst yourselves all you want. That's my decision and I am off to my retirement."

Maxie exited the room, leaving behind silence for a moment. Then Mack stood up and stomped out of the room. Dovan noticed that some money exchanged hands with Courtney and Tabitha.

Tabitha stood and came over to clap Dovan on the shoulder. "Just remember that if you slip just a little, I'll be that to take over for you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Aww, the two of you can just be so cute." Courtney joked as she came over to congratulate her friend. "If you do slip, I'll make sure he helps steady your footing before he tries to take over."

"Wouldn't know what to do without you." Dovan said as he returned her hug.

"Probably—" Tabitha began but stopped when Courtney stomped on his foot.

Dovan shook his head at his friends' antics. "I have to go make a few calls. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Don't get too drunk!" Courtney called after him.

"It is kind of scary how well you know him." Tabitha commented.

Dovan left the room and dialed Donmi. "All done here. When are we going to move on to step three?"

"Let's give ourselves a week at least to get settled into our new roles." Donmi stated. "Oh, and Dovan?"

"Ioc?(7)"

"Don't get to drunk." Donmi hung up, leaving Dovan spluttering.

Quickly Dovan dialed another number. "Narcissa? Quo fubo gerj meg ge tog gee jlamp.(8)"

"Vrucg.(9)"

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: I really can't think of anything to say. I have so many plans for this story and my others…gonna go write some mor now!**

**TRANSLATIONS!**

**(1)- You remember!**

**(2)- Goodbye.**

**(3)- No!**

**(4)- What I expected.**

**(5)- Wouldn't you like to know?**

**(6)- What the fuck?**

**(7)- Yes?**

**(8)- We have been told not to get too drunk.**

**(9)- Blast.**

**Well, there we go. All done for now.**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Taking Over the Shadows**

**Chapter 2: The Pokédex Kids**

**Author's Note: All right. Here's the next installment Taking Over the Shadows. *smirks* I like this story.**

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

_Memories_

Dead language

**xXxXx- line break or time skip.**

**XxXxX- point of view switch.**

**Onwards we go!**

**xXxXx**

"Rosa."

The young woman turned at the sound of her name. When she spotted the older man in the lab coat, a surprised smile crossed her face. "Colress. It's been awhile. How have you been?"

The blond haired man gave a tired smile in response. "Is Nate around? I have something I need to inform you both about."

"Oh." Rosa remembered where she had been heading and grabbed Colress's hand and dragged him along after her. "I was just about to meet up with him and the others!"

Quickly she brought him to a room where Nate, Hilda 'White', Hilbert 'Black, Cheren, Hugh, Bianca, and N waited.

"Were the seven of you meeting up for anything in particular?" Colress asked, slightly concerned that something might have happened to bring the seven strongest Trainers in the Unova Region together.

Nate shrugged. "Nah, we often meet up like this."

"What do you want, Colress?" Hugh demanded. Even after the all the years that had passed since Rosa and Nate had taken Plasma down for the second time, Hugh still had a large amount of anger built up inside him.

In the reminder of why he was here, Colress's face darkened.

"Is there something going on with Plasma?" N's quiet voice came from where he was sitting holding Hilda's hand.

Colress looked at each of them in the face and took a deep breath.

"Team Plasma has a new leader."

Shock was written over all of their faces.

N stood, gently clutching Hilda's hand. "Ghetsis stepped down?"

"According to the Shadows, or at least what I gathered from them when they attacked us, Ghetsis is in no shape to be leading anything." Rosa spoke quietly.

"What's the new leader like, Colress?" Hilbert was standing behind his older sister.

"Maybe he's actually a nice guy!" Bianca threw in.

Cheren sighed. "Bianca, if the new leader is a nice guy, then he wouldn't be a criminal."

"He's dangerous." They all turned to Colress when he spoke. "He seems really friendly, but danger is radiating off of him. He managed to convince the Shadows to rejoin the group. Something about revenge, I think. It happened fairly quickly a couple of days ago. I tried to look for more information on him, but came up with nothing." He looked at his shaking hands. "He is completely different from Ghetsis. He seems to be incredibly strong, and I do not think that he will hold back."

**xXxXx**

Just outside the door to the room, a Shadow vanishes.

**xXxXx**

"So Colress went and told them already?" Nicgoli leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk that now belonged to him. "We were supposed wait until the end of the week…" Nicgoli spun around in the chair as he thought.

"Do you want us to get rid of Colress?" The Shadow that had followed Colress and informed Nicgoli of his actions asked.

"Oh, no no no." Nicgoli turned back around and started dialing on his phone. "No, I was planning on tricking him into telling them for me anyways. It would be no fun if they didn't know, after all. And it would make your revenge a lot less fun. Now, I have to make a call. Could you please keep everyone out of this room for a bit?"

"Yes sir." The Shadow quickly left the room and guarded the door.

Nicgoli watched him leave before hitting the call button. As soon as the other end was answered he began speaking. "Step three got a head start over here. Sorrrry."

"Colress."

"Bingo. Perhaps he is closer to the Pokédex Kids in Unova than we originally thought."

"Nope. This is just how I planned it." The smirk could be clearly heard in Donmi's voice.

"So why did you say to wait a week?"

"Because I wanted this part to be done without any nudges from us. More fun, no?"

"Yeah. It is more fun. Shall I call Narcissa, or do you want to?"

"Neither. In about an hour, she should be calling me."

"Now I know why you get along so well with Rockets." Nicgoli smirked. "Both of you are schemers."

A raspberry was blown on the other end of the line, causing him to laugh.

"I have to go. Things are starting to pick up speed in all the Regions. I need to get a few things ready over here." A few seconds of silence. "And quit pouting."

Nicgoli hangs up the phone after hearing a click. "Aww. I wanted to talk more. She always ends the call so quickly." A soft smile appears on his face. "And she knows me so well…"

A knock on the door.

"Come in, Colress. How was your day off?" Nicgoli's soft smile turned into a razor sharp one, sending chills down Colress's back.

_Does he know? Does he know that I went and informed the children about him? If so, what will he do?_ Colress managed to keep all his thoughts off of his face, though Nicgoli knew what they were anyway. "It was relaxing."

"That's good. I'm afraid that no one will be getting much time off from here on out." Nicgoli stands and walks to the door in the back of the office. "Things are going to get quite busy."

The new leader of Team Plasma walked out the door.

**XxXxX**

"Brendan."

The young man turned to see who had spoken. When he saw them, his eyes narrowed.

"That's Ruby to you Maxie."

"Even though I'm retired now?" The older man couldn't help but smirk at the boy's shocked expression. "What, can't I retire?"

"Sure you can, but why would you? You put so much into Team Magma. Are you really just gonna disband it?" Brendan looked at Maxie suspiciously.

"Who said anything about disbanding?" Maxie leaned against wall of a nearby house.

"Then what?"

"I came to tell you that there is a new leader in charge of Team Magma. And he is not to be underestimated. I would also try to keep your little friend from him."

"May? Why?"  
"Because he does not discriminate. He will rip her to pieces and probably won't feel a thing."

Chills went down Brendan's back, but he ignored them. "It doesn't matter. No matter who it is, if they cause problems, I will take them down just like I brought you down."

Maxie shook his head sadly. "So he was right. You are getting too cocky." Maxie spoke quietly.

"What did you say?" Brendan asked innocent curiosity on his face.

"That it is amusing how quickly you decided that I am no longer a threat. I may no longer be the leader of Magma, but I am also not your friend." Maxie started to leave, but tossed one last parting shot behind him. "The only reason that I came here today was to alert you that you should be careful. You have not met the new leader before."

Brendan watched as the man he had been battling against for years walked away.

**xXxXx**

"Ello? Oh, hey Maxie. Eh?! You went and told him already? Hasp. We were gonna wait a week. I need to make a call. Vio." Dovan hung up the phone and rested his head on the desk for a moment.

"Things not going the way you were wanting?" Admin Mack sneered.

Underneath his hood Dovan rolled his eyes. "Is there something you needed Mack?"

Anger smoldered deep in the Magma Admin's eyes. He gritted his teeth and held out a stack of papers. "These need your signature."

"Thank you. Is that all?" When Mack didn't reply, Dovan continued. "Then please leave. I need to make a few calls."

Growling, Mack left, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing, Dovan dialed the first number. After a few rings, the phone is answered.

"You get busted already too? I was expecting Narcissa to be next." A laughing voice is on the other end.

"Maxie."

"Knew it!" Donmi crows.

"Jem'g lav yug yum. So now what?"

"Now we move forward. Step three starts now." A click signaling the end of the call sounds.

"Uf usyug. More work." Dovan leans back and throws his arm over his face.

**XxXxX**

"Psst. Over here!" Lucas, Barry, and Dawn all turned to see who had called out to them.

Dawn spots the speaker first. "Mars? When did you get back?"

"This morning. But when I returned to the Galactic Head Quarters I discovered something that I believe that you should be appraised of. Team Galactic has a new leader." The woman who had been one of the trio's long time enemies was nervous, eyes constantly on the move.

"We knew that. Saturn has been in charge for a few years now." Barry rolled his eyes.

"It's not Saturn. I don't know who it is but Saturn is no longer in charge." Mars practically growled, irritated that the younger people were not believing her.

"Then who? Jupiter? Charon? Who is the leader of Team Galactic now?" Lucas put his hand on Barry's shoulder and asked while Dawn stood to the side and looked thoughtful.

"I just said I don't know! All that I know is that it is a man, one who was able to get Saturn to relinquish control. I just think the three of you should be careful. That's all."

As Mars walked away from the kids, a man in a black trench coat walked by with a small smirk on his face. Once he was out of earshot he pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"Guess I should go ahead and mail this then. Since the gig is up." The man attached the letter to a Pidgey. "Take this to the Pokémon Professor. I don't care what you do after that." The man attached the Pokémon's Poke Ball to its leg as well.

The Pidgey flew off to deliver the letter.

**xXxXx**

Professor Rowan removed the letter and the Poke Ball from the Pidgey. He opened the letter and read it:

'Dear Cockbite, I am sending you this letter to let you know Team Galactic is under new management and well be called Team Solar for now on. Also to let you know all your Pokémon will be belonging to us. Though you can do whatever with this Pidgey.'

"What in the world?" The Professor said as he reread the letter. Rowan looks up when the door to his lab opened. "Oh, Barry, Lucas, and Dawn. Perfect timing. What do the three of you think of this?" He held the letter out to them. As they were reading, he told them how he received it. "This Pidgey just delivered it to me. I was also sent the Poke Ball. Can you figure out what any of this means?"

"It means that Mars was telling the truth. Saturn is no longer in charge of Galactic." Lucas handed the letter back to the professor. He turned to face the other two. "What are we gonna do?"

**xXxXx**

"So you knew that this was gonna happen? What are you up to girl?" Klade put the phone on speaker and set it on the desk.

Laughter bubbled from the other end. "Don't worry. My plans will get you what you want."

"That doesn't answer my question Donmi."

"Nope. It doesn't. Just enjoy the fun. Besides, if Mars is back then Jupiter and Charon can't be that far behind." Donmi's voice started of light but got more serious as she talked.

"You don't think that Cyrus will return?" Klade was just as serious as he spoke.

"After what he went through? No. He will not return." The sound of typing came from the other end of the phone.

"You know why he disappeared." It was not a question.

"And the fact that you don't know tells me that you haven't been keeping a close enough eye on your Team. You should see if you can find out why he left on your own. I won't help you with that." Some background noise interrupts her. "I have to go."

"Bye." Klade hung up the phone and sat for a few moments in silence. He adjusted his eye patch before standing. "I suppose I should prepare to meet the others. Sometimes revenge is such a pain."

**XxXxX**

"Why did you bring me here Amber?" May watched the Aqua Admin that had isolated her in Pacifidlog carefully.

The man glanced at her before returning his glare to the sea. "Archie has retired. The new leader is some nobody Grunt that worked under Shelly."

"Wow. You didn't even last a week before you spilled the beans." A low, gruff voice spoke from behind them.

May and Amber spun around. Amber's face paled as he saw Archie, the previous leader of Team Aqua.

Archie was floating in a boat, and seemed to have simply been drifting by when he overheard their conversation.

A smirk covered Archie's face. "You really that sore about not becoming the next leader, Amber? Ah, May." He focused on the young woman. "You probably would have been warned about her eventually, so it doesn't really matter. In fact, it definitely doesn't matter to me. I'm retired now! Good bye!" Archie's Sharpedo quickly took his boat away.

Amber watched until the boat had completely disappeared. He then turned and vanished into the small town.

May watched both of them leave before pulling out her phone and dialing her Rival/Friend.

"Brendan. We need to meet up and talk."

**XxXxX**

"Ello?" A tired voice answered the ringing phone.

"Exhausted already Narcissa?" Archie's voice was entirely too smug.

"Hasp iea. Hasp. Iea. What do you want, you cruel, cruel man?" Narcissa fished around in her bag for an energy drink. Pulling one out, she opened it and took a drink.

"I just saw Amber in Pacifidlog with May. You have been partially exposed."

"Only partially? Meaning you interrupted them before he could give her a detailed description of me." Narcissa finished the drink and tossed the can into the trashcan by the door. "Why did you call? You don't usually tattle."

"It's not tattling if you already knew he would be doing that." Archie's voice got even more smug.

Narcissa laughed. "That obvious? I was talking to a friend. We both agreed that the one who would 'go traitor' would be Amber. Speaking of which, I should call and update her. I'll have to talk to you later."

"Fine. Goodbye."

Narcissa hung up the phone and waited for a minute before dialing another number.

"Donmi? I think you are the only one that has not been exposed at all. I'm sure that will change soon.

**XxXxX**

Donmi held her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she carried a box over to the counter of the store. "I am fairly sure that I will be exposed later today. I've got some people curious about the store. I'll call you later." Donmi ended the call and turned to face the group of people that had just entered her store.

"Hello. Welcome to R. A.M. P. S."

Six young men and women stood just inside the door looking around.

Donmi smiled at them from behind the counter. "Unfortunately, the store does not officially open till the day after tomorrow. However, I can at least let you look around for a bit and discover what all we sell."

"That's what caught our eyes. We were wondering just what it is you sell here." The young man wearing a backwards baseball cap came and leaned against the counter.

The boy with red hair rolled his eyes. "I would assume that they sell ramps here."

"Well, we do sell ramps here." Donmi placed a box on top of the counter. "But we will be selling a lot of other things as well. Basically, anything that you could need for your bike, you'll be able to find here."

"All this is incredible. Is this your only store?" Two pigtails bounced under the girl's hat as she bent down to look at the lower shelves.

"There are branches opening up in all the Regions except for Kanto. I want to open one in Kanto as well, but I haven't found the right person to be in charge there."

The girl with pigtails turned to the other girl in the group. "Hey, Green weren't you wanting to try opening a store?"

"Green?" Donmi looked anew at all of the people in the group. "Oh, of course. All of you are the ones that took Team Rocket down awhile back, aren't you?"

The boy in the backwards baseball cap perked up. "You know of us? That's right. I'm Gold, the grumpy-pants over there is Silver, and the girl with the pigtails is Crystal."

Silver glared at Gold while Crystal waved.

"This is Red." Green pointed to the boy with a baseball cap covering all but the small smile on his face. "The guy that has been glaring at your poster over there is Blue."

Red turned to the young man wearing a bomber jacket. "Why have you been staring at the poster?"

"You remember that poster in the Rocket's Game Corner?" Blue asked the other boy.

Red thought for a moment. "You mean the one that had that hidden switch behind it?"

"Yup." He reached out towards the poster.

"Ah! Don't!" Donmi called out in attempt to stop the man.

A flash of triumph crept into Blue's eyes as a faint click sounded through the room. The section of wall that held the poster quietly swings open to reveal a staircase leading down.

The entire glanced at her before starting towards the opening.

Quickly Donmi gets in front of them and blocks their way. "I can't let anyone down there."

"Why? Because there are criminal activities going on down there?" The red-headed Silver spoke with a sneer.

"What? No." Donmi looks at them all. "It's true that I got the idea for the door from the Rocket thing, but what is going to be down there is going to be completely legitimate."

"Then why can't we go down there?" Red tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Green placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "These boys are stubborn and won't take no for an answer. It would be easier to just let us see what is down there."

Donmi sighed and got out of the way. "If any of you get hurt, it is not my fault."

Donmi sees Silver and Blue roll their eyes as the others start down the stairs. Once the entire group is far enough ahead, Donmi allows herself a small smirk. She turned it into a slightly worried look just in time for Blue to glance back to see if she was following.

Donmi caught up with them just as they reached the bottom of the steps. She couldn't help but show amusement at the awe they couldn't hide at what lay in front of them.

It was a huge underground cavern. Several Rock and Ground Type Pokémon were moving stones and piles of dirt around.

"What is it?" Red's voice was breathless with awe.

"It is GOING to be a bike park. A place for kids and teens to ride their bikes without worry of wild Pokémon. A place for them to perform tricks on their bikes without worry of getting badly hurt." Donmi watched as Rhydons carried boulders past them and Gravelers rolled down embankments, turning them into smooth slopes.

"And just how are they supposed to remain from getting hurt?" Blue looked everything over with a critical eye.

"Do you see those alcoves spotted along the walls? There are also special shelves spotted around the ceiling. They are for Psychic Type Pokémon. They will watch over the bikers and if an accident occurs, they can catch person before they make contact with the ground. I also plan to have some people trained in first aid around just in case."

"This is incredible!" Gold turned to look at Donmi. "The reason you didn't want us coming down here was because you didn't us being in risk of getting hurt, right?"

Donmi smiled softly. "That's right. It would be awful if someone got badly hurt before I even opened shop. Especially if they are one of the people that helped bring down Team Rocket. Can we please head back up stairs now?"

When they had all returned to the store Crystal's phone went off.

"Hello? Oh, uh, sure. We'll be there soon. Good bye." A myriad of emotions played across Crystal's face as she ended the call. She looked around at the other people she was with. "Um, we have to go. We need to meet up with someone. It seems important."

Red pulled his baseball cap a little lower on his head. "Alright then. Let's go." Red walked out of the shop and a minute later poked his head back in. "Where are we going?"

There was a nearly collective sigh from the group as Donmi fought to hide her laughter.

Blue glanced at her when he heard the sounds that escaped her. He attempted to continue glaring but ended up sighing again in exasperation. "He's always like that."

"I had heard he was incredibly dense." Donmi finally got herself under control enough to speak.

"He's a space case, end of story." Green smiled a smile full of fond exasperation. She glanced at Donmi. "We never got your name. You know ours, you gonna share?"

Donmi smiled, something hidden deep within her eyes. "My name's Donmi. I hope to see you all again once the store finally opens."

"It's nice to meet you Donmi. Good bye." Crystal tossed over her shoulder as she followed the others out of the building.

Donmi smiled as she watched them all leave. "It's nice to meet you all." _Ethan, Silver, Lyra, Ash, Gary, and Leaf. It is very nice to meet you all indeed._

**XxXxX**

"Hello Crystal."

"Proton. What was it you needed to tell me- to tell us? It sounded like it was really important." Lyra 'Crystal' walked up to the youngest of the Team Rocket Executives, but stopped a few feet away.

"If it's about Team Rocket started back up, we already know about that." Gary 'Blue' leaned against the opening into the alley where Proton had called the group.

"Eh? Team Rocket is starting up again?" Ash 'Red' exclaimed in surprise, causing Gary to sigh again.

Leaf 'Green' rolled her eyes. "How many times have we discussed the recent activities? Twenty times?"

"Nothing sticks in his head." Ethan 'Gold' commented with a chuckle.

"Proton, what's going on? Some of the recent activities…" Silver looked the Executive over critically. "And you seem very nervous and uncomfortable."

The blue haired Executive glanced uneasily at the end of the alley way. "Silver's right. Giovanni is no longer in charge of Team Rocket."

"Giovanni wouldn't just hand over control of the Rockets. Not even to one of his Executives." Even with them hidden under his baseball cap, they could tell that Ash had narrowed his eyes.

"This…woman showed up. She knew that Giovanni was going on a training journey. Something not even we Executives knew. She convinced him to give her three months to bring Team Rocket back stronger than before. If she can't, she leaves." Proton was keeping his eyes locked on the entrance to the alley as he spoke.

"And if she can?" Ethan asked.

"She gets to take over permanently." Proton replied.

"And just who is this woman? Name? Description?" Leaf was determined to find out more about this new, mysterious adversary.

Proton paled and shook his head, refusing to say anything more.

"Does this woman have something on you?" Lyra asked quietly.

Proton looked her straight in the eye, causing her to catch her breath to catch in her throat.

"She has something on ALL of us." Proton looked at the end of the alley again. "I only came to tell you that Giovanni is gone, at least for now. I don't dare say any more. Goodbye."

Lyra reached out to stop him, but Proton was already gone.

**XxXxX**

Donmi settled down at her desk and started the video chat with the other four.

"Things started rolling over there yet, Donmi?" Nicgoli's were smoldering with amusement.

"Nicgoli, as if she would be having any problems at this stage of the game." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

Dovan seemed to be leaning off the screen to get away from the smirking Nicgoli. "MUST we be on a five way video call?"

Klade's eye was glaring at Nicgoli. "Things are fine over here. Can I go shoot something now?

Narcissa and Donmi rolled their eyes at each other. Donmi somehow managed to glare at all three of the men at once. "Get over it. I have news. My entire group of Pokédex Kids was in my shop today. Before they even found out about Giovanni being gone, they met me. They don't realize who I am yet, of course. By the way, how are the shops coming along over there?"

"The one over here in Hoenn is almost complete, though I seem to be doing most of the work." Narcissa glared at Dovan, who pretended not to notice the intense gaze.

"Sinnoh's seems to be complete except for that little underground thing you decided to add." There was some venom in Klade's voice as he spoke.

"The branch of R. A. M. P. S. here in Unova is fully complete. So you got to meet your kids already? That's not fair. I thought that was going to be step four." Nicgoli pouted and slouched in his chair.

Donmi rolled her eyes again. "It is step four. In fact, the only one of us who has completely finished step three is Klade. The rest of us still have to contact the Professors. And I get to contact two of them. Once that is done, the rest of you can come up with scenarios to meet with your Pokédex Kids. Tomorrow is going to be busy. Let's get to work."

"Oh! One last thing! Huchol and Nechol have an Egg!" Dovan held up a Pokémon Egg for all to see.

"When it hatches you should come show me. And this gives me an idea on how to meet one of the Professors in my regions." Donmi smiled softly at the sight of the Egg.

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: There's chapter two. No translations for you this time. Gave you some hints here. If you figure them out, throw them in a pm or a review. Meh. Tell me what you think.**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Taking Over the Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Wow. Okay. So I had this planned out for a while now, I just hadn't gotten around to actually writing it. But now I am! **

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Dead language

_Memories_

**xXxXx- line break or time skip.**

**XxXxX- point of view switch**

**Onwards we go!**

**xXxXx**

"Hello kids. How are you?" Professor Elm looked up from his research as the six kids entered the building.

Ethan came bouncing over to one of the chairs. "We're good. We found this really cool shop that is opening up in Johto. We got a sneak peek!"

"That sounds like fun." Professor Oak wandered into the room from the little kitchenette. "Hey Ash, Gary."

"Gramps! What are you doing here?" Gary asked in surprise. Ash nodded his head in greeting.

The other kids called out greetings as they settled into chairs.

Professor Oak smiled at his grandson. "I just came by to compare some notes. Now all of you seem to have something on your minds. Spill."

Ethan opened his mouth but a knock on the door stopped him from talking. The store keeper they had met stood a little uncertainly in the doorway.

Ash stood and went to greet her. "Donmi right? Is something wrong?"

Gary and Silver exchanged a quick look. _Ash remembered her name?_

The woman smiled. "You remembered my name! I'm flattered. Nothing's wrong I was just wondering if I could ask Professor Elm some questions."

"Questions about what?" Gary's harsh voice cut through.

Donmi looked over at him, smile still friendly, and met his suspicious glare. "About Eggs. One of my friends recently got one from his Pokémon. It's his first Egg, so I was wondering if there was something special he should be doing."

Professor Elm's face lit up. "Well! I can certainly tell you what I know." He quickly led the smiling woman into one of his research rooms.

Leaf looked over at Gary. "What's your problem?"

He glared after Donmi. "I don't trust her. Something seems…dangerous about her."

"I agree. We should keep an eye on her." Silver spoke up from where he leaned against the wall.

"Well, I think she seems nice." Lyra piped up, Ethan and Leaf nodding in agreement.

Ash remained quiet, pulling his base ball cap lower over his eyes. He jumped in surprise when a Gengar's laugh sounded from behind him.

All of the kids grabbed for their Poke Balls, but before they could Donmi called out.

"Glyusp, don't play around. If we were at home or the shop, then it would be fine. But we're guests here." She walked into the room and stood with an eyebrow quirked at the Pokémon.

He floated over and pretended to hang from her shoulder. She smiled ruefully down at him before turning to the others in the room. "My apologies. Glyusp loves to prank people."

"It's fine." Ash spoke quietly, keeping his eyes carefully hidden.

Donmi looked over them all one more time before shrugging and turning to Professor Elm, who had followed her out of the room. "Thank you for the information. I'll make sure my friend gets it."

"Feel free to come by again if you want more information. It's a pleasure to talk to someone who understands Pokémon so well." The Professor replied.

"Oh! That reminds me." She turned to the kids and retrieved something form her bag. "I wanted to give these to you six. They're free passes to my bike park when it opens. You've done so much for these two regions, I figured this was the least I could do." She glanced at her Gengar when it insistently tugged on her arm. "I suppose I have to go now. I wouldn't want to let Glyusp get to bored. Good bye."

Swiftly she exited the building and disappeared from sight.

Everyone was left blinking at her sudden departure.

"Well." Ethan said, seeming a little dazed. "She's like a whirlwind, isn't she?"

Ash went to shut the door, a small smile of amusement on his face. Just before the door closed, he noticed someone standing on the edge of the town. Quickly, he yanked the door back open, growling as he grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt.

Then he froze in confusion.

At the edge of the town, a Rocket Grunt had released an Ekans. The Grunt handed the snake Pokémon what looked like three letters, then the Poke Ball it had been released from. The Grunt then glanced at Ash and pointed towards him before leaving. The Ekans watched the Grunt leave then slithered over to Ash, offering what it carried to him.

There were three letters, one addressed to the two professors, one to all of the six kids, and one to Ash alone.

The one to the Professors and the kids said basically the same thing:

_Hello. I am the new leader of Team Rocket. There will be quite a few changes being made to the Team. I plan on making this Team feared again. We do not plan to go after the Legendary Pokémon at this point. That is part of what got the Team into all that trouble in the first place. By the time three months are up, we will once again be the top Team in both Johto and Kanto. So Professors/ Pokédex Kids, I thought it fair to warn you._

_From your Friendly Enemy._

The one that was written to Ash was different:

_Hello Red. I do hope that you will take care of this Ekans. It is a rather shy Pokémon. The Poke Ball it is holding is the one it was caught in. I had one of the Grunts catch it, so it will not be linked back to me. I will say this, I dislike it when Pokémon are mistreated. It leads to useless Pokémon. Another thing that Rocket has done wrong so far. I plan to change it. No ten year old rookie will be able to take us down. We will not hold back- well, at least not as much- against rookie trainers as was done for you and the others. Rocket was soft before. It will not be again._

_From the new Leader of Team Rocket._

"Well, that was unexpected." Ash said as he put the letter away and bent down to examine the Pokémon that had been given to him by his enemy.

**xXxXx**

Donmi smiled as she watched, hidden from view in the trees, Ash gently examine the Ekans. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"Klade? Time for you to go meet your kiddies. Step five is approaching fast."

"Got it."

The call ended quickly and Donmi vanished from the town.

**XxXxX**

Dawn, Lucas, and Barry were all chatting quietly while they ate lunch at one of their favorite cafes when a tall man suddenly came up, spun a chair around and sat down at their table.

An Eevee riding on his shoulder expertly managed to remain there. When the man started to greet them and suddenly fell asleep, the Eevee seemed to sigh before quickly biting his ear and waking him up. The man shook his head to clear it. "Sorry about that. I just stopped by here to inform the three of you of something important."

The Pokédex kids looked at the man suspiciously. Barry was the one that spoke up. "And what would that be?"

The man had a manic grin on his face. "My name's Klade. I'm the new leader of Team Solar, previously known as Team Galactic. Don't piss me off."

With that he stood up and left, leaving three speechless kids behind.

Klade stroked Aeon's head as he walked along and pulled out his phone. "Hey Dovan. I stirred up the hornets neat over here. Isn't it about time you do the same?"

**XxXxX**

"Yeah yeah. I sent the Grunt out with the letter earlier. Got to go." Dovan quickly hung up the phone and returned to watching his Egg. Then he swore and dialed a number. "Narcissa? You didn't happen to send your Grunt this morning did you?"

Swearing answered him on the other end.

**xXxXx**

"What do the two of you want?" Brendan 'Ruby' growled at the two Grunts that had just arrived at Professor Birch's Lab.

The two Grunts, one from each of the Hoenn's most infamous Teams continued glaring at each other for a moment before each of them held out two letters at the same time, causing them to quietly growl at each other. May 'Sapphire' rolled her eyes before taking the letters from each of them.

Each of the Grunts had a letter for the Professor. The Aqua Grunt had a letter addressed to Sapphire and the one from Team Magma had a letter addressed to Ruby.

Once the Grunts were sure that the letters had been delivered, they left. Though they did not get far before a battle erupted between them.

The professor's basically informed him that both Teams were under new management, and that he should expect to see the Teams around more often. Things like that.

The letters addressed to the kids had one line each.

May's: _Meet me at the Lilycove Department Store. We need to talk._

Brendan's: _Come to the Battle Frontier in Lilycove. I'll be there._

"What the heck?" Brendan flipped the letter over to check for any other writing, but it was blank. He glanced up at his friend.

May smiled, rather amused by it all. "It would seem that the new leaders want to meet us in person. Where do you have to go?"

"Lilycove."

"Hmm, me too." She looked over her shoulder at the Professor. "Well, Professor, I suppose we'll be going."

Professor Birch looked at them, worry clear in his eyes. "Be careful you two."

**xXxXx**

May entered the department store and spotted a couple of Team Aqua Grunts. Figuring they would know where their mysterious new leader was, she wandered over.

When one of the Grunts spotted her, they screeched, releasing a Mightyena that automatically began to charge towards her.

Before May was able to release one of her own Pokémon, the Mightyena was floating in the air, not moving at all.

"Thank you Mystic. If you would please continue holding it for a moment." A woman with startling eyes asked the Gardevoir that stood next to her. She turned to the Grunt. "What were you thinking?"

"That bitch came here to spy on us!" The Grunt yelled, glaring at May.

The woman's eyes flash as she slaps the Grunt on the back of the head. "I invited her here, you fool!" She turned to May and smiled. "Sorry about that Sapphire. He obviously wasn't listening when I told them we would be meeting you here." She walked by May and looped their arms together before heading to the elevator. "Now, since we're here, let's do some shopping. My name's Narcissa. I'm the new leader of Team Aqua. Don't worry; I didn't invite you here for a battle. Today is a day for introductions." She led May around the store, holding clothes up to get May's opinion or to see if they looked good on the girl.

The Grunts stayed a respectful distance away, amused with how their new leader had turned the girl into a confused, speechless mess.

**XxXxX**

Brendan growled and looked around the Battle Frontier one more time. As his eyes passed over the door for the fifth time, a Team Magma Grunt entered and made his way towards him.

"Um, apologies, the Leader…is otherwise occupied and unable to come meet you here. Perhaps ano- eep." The nervous Grunt squeaked when he noticed Brendan's fierce glare.

"Take me to him."

**xXxXx**

Brendan entered the room and spotted a man crouched over something in the center of the room.

"Hey-" Was all he got out before a Mightyena had him pinned to the wall, razor sharp teeth barely an inch from his throat.

"We're a bit busy right now. You should have rescheduled for another day." The voice that came from the man was so full of danger that Brendan paled. "But then, you like to be dangerous, don't you Ruby?" The man stood and turned around, his eyes focused on what was in his hands. "Might as well get the introductions out of the way. The Mightyena that's ready to eat your throat is Huchol. The Absol beside me is Nechol. This Egg is their child. My name is Dovan. I am the new leader of Team Magma. Now leave before Huchol gets irritated."

The Mightyena dropped and allowed Brendan to run out of the room. Dovan watched as the Poochyena finally broke through the Egg. "Welcome to the world Keese." He pulled out a phone and sent a quick message to Nicgoli. _Your turn._

**XxXxX**

Nicgoli looked at the message and smirked. He approached the lab where both Professor Junipers lived and worked and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Hilda 'White'. Nicgoli had a friendly smile on his face. "Hello, I have a letter for the two professors and the seven kids who brought down Team Plasma." He held out a letter and watched as the girl accepted it.

She quickly took the letter over to the group of kids and professors, forgetting to close the door. Nicgoli casually leaned against the doorframe and listened as the girl read the letter aloud.

"Hello. My name is Nicgoli. I am the new leader of Team Plasma. Changes will be made, and we will not allow ourselves to be beaten by children anymore. Now changes are coming to all of the regions. I am curious about what you will do." Hilda's expression became confused as she read the last line of the letter. "From the man at the door."

Everyone looked up at Nicgoli, whose expression had changed from friendly to cold and dangerous as he smirked at them. He gave them a little finger wave and turned to walk over to the Gothitelle that waited from him. He turned to look at them once more with a smirk before the Psychic Type teleported him out of there.

**XxXxX**

"Well that was fun." Nicgoli said as he entered the five way chat with the other new leaders. "It's on to step five tomorrow, correct?" He looked over at Donmi.

She smiled a cold smile that sent wonderful shivers down his back. "Correct. It's time to get rid of all those upstart teams that think they can take the place of ours. This is almost the last step of our grand plan. And it is the step that will take the longest."

"Only because it would be boring if we got rid of all the mini teams in one day." Klade commented as he ate a taco, working to keep it away from his Eevee.

Donmi looked over at Dovan. "You seem distracted. Did something happen?"

"My Egg hatched today. Everyone, meet Keese." He held up a Poochyena for all to see. Narcissa and Donmi cooed over the small pup.

"Perhaps you should see if you could come and visit me." Donmi said as she looked at the small Pokémon. "I want to meet Keese in person. So cute!"

Everyone laughed then continued to make plans to rid themselves of the nuisances of wannabes.

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: Well. Another chapter done. My arm hurts from typing. Let me know what you think and all that.**

**I am not a writer! I am a puppet controlled by fictional characters!**


End file.
